


Inferno

by Meduseld



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, Temperature Play, enjoy, ish anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Temperature difference, unremitting, unrepetant pornography.





	1. Chapter 1

Humans were so hot.

Their temperature was almost ten degrees above that of a Korugarian. Simple contact, hand to hand for example, for too long was uncomfortable.

This, bordered on agony.

This was Hal moving above Thaal, writhing his whole body, skin on skin on skin.

He was not only hot but wet, sweaty and open mouthed, dragging his tongue over Sinestro's skin. Korugarians didn't produce that much moisture.

Never enough for the obscene drag of Hal’s wet lips against Thaal’s neck.

He could only respond with a high whine.

How long had they been here, in Hal’s wrecked bed, on his soaked sheets. Hours? Days?

Korugar was usually warm and dry. Their traditional vision of hell was extreme, wet temperatures. Snows, fires.

If this was Hell, if Hal was a devil, Thaal was happy to burn.


	2. Chapter 2

Thaal was a burning, but he felt like a supplicant.

He didn't know whether to push away Hal's mouth or push further into it. So hot, so wet around him.

He writhed and twitched and begged for the first time in his life.

It was torture, it was ecstasy.

He didn't know this was done, he didn't know it could be done.

Given how little moisture Korugarians produced it was uncomfortable and unwanted amongst them. Humans were a whole new animal.

Hal's tongue kept going, as if it didn't care that it was killing him, laving and pushing against his shaft like a living thing. 

And then Hal’s tongue moved lower, circling, and plunged into him.

Thaal screamed.


End file.
